


Along Came a Spider

by iamgoku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Even though May is not related to Penny biologically, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Harems, Lesbian Penny Parker, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penny has abs, Pheromones, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Penelope 'Penny' Parker would have had enough trouble adjusting to her powers following the spider bite as it is, without adding the growth of a certain appendage to the list.When asked to assist Iron Maiden herself, Toni Stark in Germany however, Penny's first sexual experience kickstarts a lustful chain of events that will affect not only her but many of the women she crosses paths with.Follow along as Penny's new gift get her (and the women of the MCU) into a whole host of sexy situations.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Harem, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Peter Parker, peter parker/jane foster
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/gifts), [ChocolateCookieCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anna's Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246619) by [ChocolateCookieCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream). 
  * Inspired by [Parker Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252777) by [GhostWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96). 



> So I bet you weren't expecting this were you!!
> 
> I have been on a huge Marvel kick recently, if you follow me and have been keeping tabs on my recent stories over the past month or two, they have mostly been MCU or MCU crossovers. 
> 
> This story was one I had in mind for awhile now, but finally sat down and wrote it out. 
> 
> It was inspired by two authors and their works, [GhostWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96) is one of them with their story [Parker Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252777/chapters/45784198) which is a Peter/Harem fic set in the MCU. 
> 
> As well as the author [ChocolateCookieCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream) and their story [Anna's Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246619/chapters/25138083) which is a Disney/pixar (and some other fandoms thrown in here and there) story of Anna (from Frozen) navigating her senior highschool year being intersex and surrounded by a plethora of attractive women whom she winds up bedding. (Seriously, give it a go! It's a huge story and still going)
> 
> Now, this story will be updated sporadically, I can't give an exact schedule, but I have been on a Marvel kick lately, so hopefully that keeps up and I can keep writing MCU/Marvel content :D 
> 
> Originally this did have a Team Iron Man Tag on it, as with most of my MCU stories. However I took it down, as it won't be a major major point in this story (which is mostly aimed at smut with some plot thrown in, etc) but I have kept the comments moderated, just in case any Team Cap trolls roll over here from my other MCU stories plus to avoid any of said trolling if I include any Team Iron Man centrered comments in future chapters. 
> 
> Now, in saying that, the first chapter features Penny and Natasha (the night before the airport battle in civil war), I do hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> More tags will be added and relationship/character tags as the story progresses, I didn't want to overload tags with chapter 1 just being up on it's own. 
> 
> And for those of you who may not have read any of my other Penny stories, I picture her as being portrayed by Anya Taylor Joy (from Split, VVitch, Glass, The New Mutants, etc)
> 
> Aaaaand of course, you all should be aware of Natasha XD
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you did :D I'm still really self concious when writing NSFW content, so any encouragement helps.

Penny was still half convinced she was dreaming. Here she was in Germany of all places on a mission with Ms Stark, Iron Maiden herself!

Well technically that would come tomorrow. 

Currently she was in the fanciest hotel room she’d ever seen, and about to take a shower. Discarding her clothing, Penny’s body was laid bare and showcasing her lithe frame and lean toned muscle. 

The sixteen year old often wore baggier clothing to disguise the changes the spider bite had caused to her body. It was easier than explaining how she’d gone from a bespectacled lanky stick figure to someone who looked like they should be on the cover of a women's fitness magazine overnight.

Even after so many months where such a change in physique could be explained, she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. Ditching her glasses had been enough of an attention magnet on their own.

Walking past the mirror she was met with another change staring back at her from the spider bite that had been a shock on par with now being able to bench press a car or stick to the walls, something that could be a little more problematic in keeping a low profile, though there was nothing  _ little _ about it. 

She now had a penis.

Spending two days curled up in bed feeling like she was going to die while slipping in and out of a radioactive spider bite induced delirium had been bad enough. But when she’d finally pulled through from the worst of it and had a clear head, seeing that she suddenly had abs was not the most shocking addition to her body, but that she now had a male organ swinging between her legs where her vagina had once been. 

Penny had promptly passed out again.

After several freakouts and intense online research, Penny had tried to maintain a level head about her new genitalia. It was just another thing she had to hide from Aunt May, which hadn’t been easy, she didn’t know what would freak her out more, her penis or that she was Spider-Girl.

The combination would probably give her Aunt a heart attack!

So yeah, she was taking extra special care to avoid her finding out any of her secrets.

Though her new appendage certainly didn’t make it easy. Having a penis meant she had to deal with all the accompanying negative biological aspects of it.

This included her already raging teenage hormones leading to her getting hard in the worst possible times, and the frequency of said erections were insane!

Her enhanced stamina didn’t help either, as soon after she acquired her new genitalia, she’d experimented with masturbating and relieving herself of her frequent arousal, but even after she had an orgasm she was sometimes still hard! She read that penises were supposed to have refractory periods, but apparently that wasn’t necessarily the case for super spider-powered cocks!

Sometimes Penny would jerk off in marathons before she was finally sated. Other times, she would simply give up and despite the ensuing blue balls allow her erection to fade.

Mostly it was the latter, as she was too worried about her aunt hearing her or catching her in the act. 

But tonight things would hopefully be different, she had privacy and an entire suite to herself. Not to mention she’d picked out a rather pricey but worthwhile looking video to watch later on her room TV’s streaming library which she could jerk off too in peace. 

Stepping into the shower she turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature and allowing the steam to fill the shower as she allowed herself to relax.

However before she could reach for the shampoo, she heard a knock on the door to her suite, causing her to look in the direction suddenly.

“Oh, um just a minute!” she called out, quickly turning off the water and hastily grabbing a towel and patting herself down, running it over her long dark chocolate brown hair before throwing the towel to the side in favor of hastily throwing on the fluffy white robe that was folded neatly on the bathroom sink.

Making her way back through the suite, Penny wondered who was behind the door. It could be Ms Stark, but she said she’d check in with her in a few hours as she had stuff to do. It could be Mr Hogan, or someone from the hotel staff.

Which reminded her, she needed to order room service as she was pretty hungry, her enhanced metabolism was both a gift and curse.

Opening the door, she quickly realized it was none of the above, as standing there was The Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff herself.

Penny’s jaw went slack as she stared wide eyed at the Avenger, who was staring back at her with a keen eye, seemingly sizing Penny up before offering her a small smile.

“Hi”

“H-Hi…” Penny managed to utter after several seconds, before realizing she was still holding the door open and standing there like a statue.

“Um w-would you like to come in?” she asked stepping aside and gesturing into the room, an offer Natasha accepted with a nod and made her way inside.

“Hm, this is nicer than my room” Natasha said as she sat down on the end of the bed. 

“Uh, not to be rude or anything, Ms Black Widow, ma’am-” Penny began only for Natasha to interrupt.

“You don’t need to call me by my Codename you know” Natasha said in amusement, causing Penny to stumble over her words once more.

“Sorry, um but I’m just a bit confused, what exactly are you here for Ms Romanoff?”

“Toni said she brought in someone to assist us with our little disagreement with Cap,” Natasha said calmly.

“Uh yeah” Penny said, unsure of how to proceed. Ms Stark and Mr Hogan knew who she was, but it was obvious that Natasha didn’t.

“You’re enhanced from what I could gather, though Toni didn’t say much. I guess she wanted to keep it private, which I get, you’re just a kid and probably have a whole other life waiting for you back home”

“I’m...I’m sixteen,” Penny said quietly, rubbing her arm, unsure how else to reply.

Natasha nodded, the same smile on her face that she had when she’d entered the room.

Patting the empty space beside her on the bed, Natasha beckoned Penny to take a seat.

Walking over still experiencing a mixture of awe and nervousness, Penny sat down on the end of the bed, which was still enormous compared to Penny’s own bed at home.

“You obviously must have some skills, not just whatever your powers are, for Toni to have called you in on this” Natasha said as Penny wrung her hands together.

“I...I’m not sure what to say” Penny admitted truthfully, unsure of what she could tell or not.

On one hand, she valued her secret and didn’t want it being known by too many people. But on the other hand, this was The Black Widow, an Avenger! Surely she could be trusted, right?

“You don’t have to tell me everything, I just wanted to get a good read on your abilities before tomorrow” Natasha said, noticing the conflicted look on Penny’s face.

“You...You think it could lead to a fight? Ms Stark said we were just going to try and talk everyone down” Penny said before she noticed the smile on Natasha’s face fall for a moment before she put it back in place.

“I just don’t want to count anything out. Hopefully it’ll be like you said, but worse case scenario and it does come down to it, I’d like to know that you can at least hold your own”

“Oh, ok…” Penny said before mulling over her words, thinking on what she should say.

“Well, my name’s Penny, I’d like to keep my last name to myself if you don’t mind” she said, to which Natasha nodded.

“And well…I’m Spider-Girl”

The name obviously did not carry as much weight as Penny hoped as Natasha narrowed her eyes and quirked her head slightly in confusion.

“And Spider-Girl is?...” Natasha said leading off as Penny suppressed the urge to blush. 

“Hold on” Penny said, getting up and quickly grabbing her phone from where she had plugged it in to charge, typing for a moment before bringing up YouTube and bringing up a list she’d made of all the amatuer video footage people had uploaded of her on the site. 

Presenting it to Natasha and pressing play on the first video, she watched as the Spy’s expression turned from interest to surprise at the number of feats she had been caught performing.

“Wow” Natasha said after a few minutes as she watched the last video play. 

“You caught an SUV with your bare hands” 

Rubbing the back of her neck lightly, Penny nodded.

“Very impressive resume you’ve got here” Natasha said as she handed the phone back to Penny. 

“T-Thanks, but I mean it’s nothing compared to what you guys do or anything, I mean you helped save the world from aliens and everything” Penny said as she fumbled with her phone and placed it over by the left bedside table, quickly returning to Natasha’s side in silence. 

Penny was surprised when Natasha leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’ve got some impressive powers, and I’d say those people you helped in those videos would say you help out plenty”

Penny felt a warmth spread through her chest at the supportive words. However unfortunately, Natasha’s gesture had another effect on the younger girl.

Natasha was wearing civilian clothing, consisting of a black jacket and jeans, and a low cut grey top which had a generous view of her cleavage at the best of times.

But now that she had leaned over towards Penny, more of said cleavage was on display right in front of her, and causing a noticeable reaction as Penny couldn’t suppress the blush as she glanced down.

This caused Natasha to look down as well and see the prominent bulge poking up from beneath Penny’s robe, which the brunette tean quickly tried to cover with her hands.

“I-I I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I-I shouldn’t have-” Penny began to stammer out as she stood up and backed away from Natasha, her face turning redder than the other woman's hair.

“Hey, hey it’s ok” Natasha said quickly, trying to reassure the teen who looked ready to pass out.

“Believe me it’s not the first time I’ve had that effect on people” Natasha said before once again inspecting Penny with the same look she had when she’d opened the door.

Penny took a few calming breaths as Natasha spoke up after a few moments. 

“So, you’re transgender?” she queried softly. “I’m not one of those people who’d freak out on you or anything, just to clarify” 

Penny shook her head as she took another breath. 

“No, no I’m not trans, it’s…it’s kind of complicated. I didn’t use to have any of this” she said gesturing to her crotch area, a blush still present on her face. 

“But then when I got my powers, this came along with it. Kind of a package deal” Penny said rolling her eyes lightly. “I guess I’m technically intersex”

Nodding along with her, Natasha once again patted the spot on the bed, causing Penny to slowly make her way back over.

Sitting on the bed once more, albeit with a bit more space between them, Penny found herself ducking to avoid Natasha’s gaze, still embarrassed over having gotten hard while in her presence.

Hell the reason she had her hands in her lap was to suppress another erection from happening!

“All in all, not the worst side effect you could have of getting superpowers” Natasha said with a nod, causing Penny to let out a snort.

“Yeah, try telling that to my Gym class. I had enough trouble changing in a room full of girls without having a biological signal popping up between my legs whenever I get aroused”

As Penny spoke, Natasha couldn’t help but take in Penny’s form as she did before, her gaze wandering over her body and resting for a moment on her covered groin. 

Leaning over once more, Natasha went to place a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, but as she did found herself distracted by her nose being hit by a strange scent. 

Natasha couldn’t help but breathe it in, taking another sniff as she leaned closer to Penny, who hadn’t picked up on her actions.

“That's a nice perfume you're wearing” she said after a moment, causing Penny to look at her with confusion.

“I’m not wearing any perfume?” she replied.

“Oh, must be your body wash then, you did just get out o the shower”

“No, I hadn’t had the chance to really use anything in the shower yet when you arrived” Penny said, causing Natasha to once again quirk her head in confusion before shrugging it off.

“Well,  _ something _ about you just smells ....so good,” Natasha said, taking another inhale before she caught herself, moving back and blinking slightly and clearing her throat.

“Sorry, I...don’t know what came over me” Natasha said before her gaze was once again drawn to the bulge under Penny’s robe, having returned as she saw Penny’s eyes were once again on her cleavage.

Natasha couldn’t help but prop her chest out more slightly in retaliation.

Placing a hand on Penny’s shoulder, she looked the teen in the eyes and gave her a questioning glance.

“Does it ever hurt? When you get hard like this Penny” Natasha asked.

“Uh...s-sometimes, yeah” Penny said almost in a trance as she stared back at Natasha.

“I could help you out a bit, if you want?” 

“You could?” Penny asked, her embarrassment and nervousness seemed to drain from her body at each word Natasha uttered, being replaced with entirely different feelings.

“Oh yes, I could. I’m very experienced when it comes to  _ handling  _ your particular problem” Natasha said suggestively, running her hand down from Penny’s shoulder and along the lapel of her robe.

Normally she wouldn’t be so on the nose with her innuendo, but seeing the obvious desire rise in Penny’s eyes, Natasha saw that it was working. 

Moving her hand down till she was palming the bulge, Natasha ran her hand down it and caused Penny to shiver, moving her free hand up she untied the robe and moved it aside, freeing Penny’s cock and allowing it to spring up. 

Natasha could see why this would be an issue in concealing it especially while aroused, Penny had been gifted with a truly impressive cock. 

A cock which was currently rock hard and standing to attention, a prominent bead of pre could be seen on the head, making Natasha lick her lips at the sight as she stood up and moved around to the front of the bed, kneeling down in front of the teen. 

“This is your first time” she said, glancing up at Penny, who was staring back at Natasha with eyes glazed over with lust, nodding.

“I’ve fantasized about this so many times. N-Not to be weird or anything but you’re just so hot and I-”

“Have you masturbated while fantasizing about me Penny?” Natasha asked with a coy smirk, causing Penny to swallow and nod after a moment.

“Well you’re not the only one, I know the internet is full of lewd content about me, and I occupy many people’s pleasurable fantasies” she said as she grasped Penny’s cock in her right hand, giving it a soft stroke downward causing her foreskin to fully retract down and unveil her glans completely.

The flesh was quickly turning a reddened shade as Penny let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Natasha’s hand grasping her cock, the spy noticing the bead of pre had flowed over and was running down her cock. 

Her smirk widening, Natasha leaned closer near her cock, Penny gave another shiver at the feeling of her warm breath washing over her sensitive organ as Natasha spoke.

“I hope I can live up to your expectations,” Natasha said before running her tongue up along her cock, collecting the pre-cum on her tongue, moaning at the taste which was surprisingly palatable. 

Penny let out another moan at the feeling of Natasha’s tongue working around her head, the warm and wet muscle circling around her sensitive glans before the took the head into her mouth, making the teen’s hands grip the bed covers as Natasha began applying suction. 

The older woman’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked on Penny’s cock, her head lightly beginning to bob up and down as her tongue went to work teasing and prodding the head on her up strokes before curling around her shaft as she bobbed down.

Natasha felt the head of Penny’s cock hit the back of her throat quickly, and glancing down could see there was still a fair bit remaining. While Natasha’s bedroom skills hadn’t gotten rusty by any means, it had been awhile since she’d taken a cock anywhere near as big as the hung teen was packing, so she knew she’d have to re-adjust her strategy. 

Moving her hands up, but keeping Penny’s cock in her mouth and suckling on the head, Natasha threw her jacket off before slipping her arms through her top and letting it slip down her torso, revealing her bra covered breasts. 

Moving her chest up, she released Penny’s cock for a moment and maneuvered her boobs right above it before sliding them down the saliva slickened head, allowing it to glide up back to her mouth once more as she resumed sucking on it, her hands moving up to caress and massage her breasts around Penny as she began giving her a combined blowjob and titjob. 

“Ohh fuck!” Penny moaned out as she looked down at the sight of Natasha cupping her and rubbing her breasts around her cock while continuing to suck on it, the redhead giving a moan which sent pleasure rolling up Penny’s body at the pleasant vibrations.

Her hands coming up to her own breasts and playing with her nipples, tweaking and toying with the hardened nubs as Natasha continued her work.

Natasha meanwhile was finding herself once again bombarded with the same scent she’d smelt before coming from the teen. The same scent which sent a feeling of warmth spreading through her body and her arousal began to rise despite not having touched herself yet. The scent seemed to be stronger now, coming from Penny’s cock and groin region with greater intensity as with each inhale, Natasha breathed in more of the intoxicating aroma which reminded her of feminine musk and what she assumed was Penny’s natural scent combined with something more, something alluring. 

Natasha didn’t spend too much time focusing on it, putting her attention back where it deserved, getting Penny off!

The brunette was close however, having held off for longer than she’d thought she could, but the combination of her earlier arousal and plans for release combined with Natasha’s skilled use of both her mouth and breasts had Penny teetering on the edge. 

Clenching her eyes shut as her breathing began to speed up, Penny’s hands fell back to the bed as she gripped the covers once more, letting out moans as her whole body was awash with warmth. 

Noticing the signs that she was close, Natasha moved her left hand down and began to cradle and fondle Penny’s smooth balls, which were round and also impressive in size like her cock, filled with her seed which Natasha was determined to drain for herself.

As her hand went to work, she increased the speed and force of her blowjob, tightening her lips and bobbing her faster and faster, the sound of her letting out lewd gagging as Penny’s cock threatened to go further down her throat with each thrust surrounded them as Natasha didn’t let up.

Penny let out more and more moans before finally she couldn’t take it anymore, her hands lashing out and grabbing hold of Natasha’s head as she let out a loud cry. 

“I-I’M CUMMING!” 

Gripping Natasha’s head, Penny let loose as she bucked her hips frantically, her cock unleashing her load straight into Natasha’s waiting mouth. 

However despite seeing the size of her cock and balls, Natasha was still taken off guard by the amount of cum that was pumped into her mouth, trying to swallow it all before letting out a gag as she was overwhelmed by the teen’s seed. 

Penny kept thrusting for several moments, riding her orgasm to the finish as she let out gasps and strained breaths as her eyes clenched shut, before she was finally done.

Releasing Natasha, Penny fell back on the bed in a heap. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath, her forehead damp with sweat as she weakly raised her hand up to wipe it.

As she relaxed into the afterglow, the sound of coughing brought her back to reality as she looked down to see Natasha stand up, coughing lightly from what Penny quickly realized was her fault.

The redhead’s mouth had cum dripping down from it, and her bra had wet patches from where Penny’s seed had soaked through the material. Her face was also covered in a shot of cum from when Penny had pulled out of her mouth too. 

“Well...not bad…” Natasha said as she too tried to regain her breath. 

“I’m so sorry!” Penny said quickly, looking around and noticing the box of tissues over on her bedside table and going and grabbing them before returning to Natasha’s side and offering them to her which she took thankfully and began wiping away the teen’s seed from her features, Penny also going to grab her a hand towel from the bathroom and wetting it under the sink.

After a minute, Natasha was cleaned up once more and pulled on her cum stained shirt, slipping her jacket over the top and zipping it up to hide the evidence of their encounter. 

“So, how was I? Everything you dreamed of?” Natasha asked, raising her brow at the younger teen who couldn’t help but nod. 

“You were incredible, I mean I didn’t think it’d feel anywhere near that good. It was so much better than doing it myself” Penny said as she brushed a brunette lock behind her ear. 

“It always is better with a partner” Natasha said to which Penny nodded.

“Yeah, and I bet not too many people can say their first blowjob was from The Black Widow” Penny said with a snort, causing Natasha to smirk. 

“Nope, you should be very honored” Natasha said before glancing over at the clock on the wall.

“Well I’d love to stay, and trust me if I could you’d have a few more  _ firsts  _ you would be experiencing. But Toni’s not the only one with things to do this evening, so this is where I take my leave” Natasha said as Penny nodded, having tied her robe up once again. 

“You should finish that shower I interrupted earlier” 

“Right, uh yeah I’ll go do that” Penny said as she nodded, her earlier shyness returning somewhat as Natasha made her way to the door, giving her one last sultry glance. 

“Maybe after everything’s calmed down tomorrow, we can have some more fun. Have a good night Penny” Natasha said before opening the door and exiting the room. 

Penny nodded at the spot Natasha had been in moments ago and prepared to head back to the bathroom once more, before remembering her phone. 

Going back to the bedside table she retrieved it and was about to check the charge when she realized something. 

Her eyes widened as she saw that her phone had been recording, quickly stopping the video Penny went to her phone’s folder for her pics and videos and saw the latest recorded video, clicking on it her mouth fell open in shock as she saw that it had been recording ever since she’d put it back down after showing Natasha the online clips.

In her haste and fumbling over putting it on the bedside table, she’d accidentally opened the recording function.

Scrolling ahead, Penny’s StarkPhone certified camera had captured the entire encounter in vivid HD quality. 

Glancing back up towards the door, Penny mulled over what to do as her finger hovered over the delete button, before it retreated. 

She definitely could use the video for future masturbation material, and as long as it didn’t wind up online, there’s no harm in keeping it for her personal use. 

Plus it would make one hell of a souvenir of her time in Germany. 

Placing the phone back down on her bedside table and making sure to lock it, she made her way back to the bathroom again and ditched the robe as she entered the shower. 

After turning on the water again and letting out a relaxed sigh, Penny couldn’t help but recall the feeling of Natasha’s lips and boobs wrapped around her cock.

Though as soon as those thoughts flashed through her mind, the inevitable happened as she felt her cock start to swell once more. Reaching down for the body wash, Penny resigned herself to the fact that tonight would be another marathon of self pleasure. 

_ ‘At least it’ll help me relax before the big day tomorrow’ _ Penny thought as her hand began working the slippery liquid up and down her hardening shaft, the bathroom soon filling with her moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go :) 
> 
> Did you enjoy it?? If so please leave a comment below and let me know what (and who) you'd love to see in the next chapter.


End file.
